Elissa Caron
Elissa Caron is the current Queen of Northpoint and High Queen of the North. Her titles also include: Mistress of the Northern Seas, Sovereign over Shornhelm, Darguard, Thornvale and Eagle Brook, Protector of Thorkan, Wrothmark, Felway and White Haven, Daughter of the Sea and Lady General of the North. She was the only child of the late Daric Caron and succeeded him in 4E 28. Physical Appearance "Northpoint's most eligible maiden and our newest monarch, Her Grace Elissa Caron is quite a beauty by any reckoning. Her fiery red hair makes her stand out amongst any crowd, though her kind, expressive gray-blue eyes put to rest any notion one might have of her being a troublemaker. The freckles that sprinkle her face and the full lips that curve easily into a charming smile complete the picture of a young maiden queen. Slim in frame, Her Grace has a petite waist, complemented by wider hips, long legs, and modest bust - one needs only to look at her to see that, despite her beauty, she would not be one for being courted around on a pillow!" - from The Harbourside Leaflet's (07 Harbourside Lane, Northpoint) Frostfall issue, "Coronation!" Character Despite her noble heritage and privileged upbringing, Elissa would describe her childhood as lonely. Her father, King Daric, was never the sort of man to give anyone verbal affirmation or love, and her mother, Abelle, was often more focused on her second daughter, Anna, who was the product of love rather than duty. Lacking that parental care, and growing up away from both, Elissa grew up painfully aware that people only cared about her due to her surname. Even the best friendship she shares with Camille Leoriane, Elissa would consider a friendship that only existed because of the title she was set to inherit. That loneliness created a strong desire for genuine affection - the kind that comes from liking an individual for them, not for their name - leading Elissa to try to befriend people who might not allow her title to affect the way they felt about her. She had a brief summer friendship with a baker's son before he found out she was royalty, and tried to befriend a hostage who had shown no respect for her father. This desire for affection, and what she saw as an inability to get it, led to Elissa developing a romantic sense of the south, where she imagined people who wouldn't care for her title more than her personality. She is especially hopeful for genuine romance, like those in storybooks, rather than the "romance" of being courted for her titles. Elissa is a romantic at heart, and optimistic regarding people's motives - unless, of course, the individual has already lost her trust, in which case she might have an irrational distrust of them, regardless of whether that distrust is logical or earned. She is quite stubborn when it comes to her thoughts, often choosing to only believe the things she wants to believe. This can come in the form of believing that she can climb an unstable wall without difficulty or danger, for instance, or believing that a womanizer with a penchant for playing politics fell in love with her for her, rather than for her crown. Talents As a member of the oldest and most-respected lineage in the kingdom of Northpoint, Elissa has had little need to develop many practical skills. However, as a somewhat adventurous girl, Elissa has found several ways to occupy her time. She started practicing archery and hunting when she was twelve, and has since become fairly skilled - though far from exceptional - at both. She's also received the basic combat training that almost all Carons receive, and proved adequate at the use of blades and tridents, though she expressed distaste for both - "I don't like getting hit with sticks," she said when her tutor asked why she refused to continue training. Elissa used to enjoy climbing around trees and castles, and is actually quite agile - though, of course, she hasn't climbed around a keep since she came back to Northpoint in 4E 25. Finally, Elissa has the skill-set of the vast majority of young noblewomen: horseback riding, exchanging pleasantries, sneaking away from household guards, and pretending to care about what potential suitors are saying to her. Biography Elissa Caron was born the first child of Daric Caron, king of Northpoint, and his new bride Abelle of House Darein in the royal bedroom of the Seastone Keep, in Northpoint City. Elissa spent the first two years of her life in Northpoint City before being sent off to Riverton, the seat of House Leoriane, to be fostered there. There, Elissa formed her close bond with Camille Leoriane, who would eventually accompany Elissa when, after turning thirteen, she started spending time at the castles of other nobles in Northpoint. Elissa and Camille experienced many of their "firsts" together - their first time bringing down a deer on their own, their first broken bones, their first adventures; the friendship led to Camille developing a lasting crush on her friend, though her feelings are unknown and unrequited by Elissa. The pair separated when Elissa turned sixteen and went back to Northpoint City to learn her royal duties under her father. Elissa was at first stifled by the hustle-and-bustle of the largest city in the North, as accustomed as she was to the more open spaces she had spent the majority of her life in before, but after several months became used to life in the city. She regularly attended the court sessions held during the time, learning what she can from her father; though her father's cold and cynical world view hasn't yet been passed on to her, the influence of his ruling style will undoubtedly be evident when she takes the throne. Recent Events Upon recieving the invitation to the Festival of Peace, Elissa was going to be allowed to govern the kingdom in Daric's stead, while he attended the Festival. However, fate had other plans, and her father suddenly grew violently ill before he could leave for the Festival. Elissa elected to attend instead. Elissa found herself the object of the affections of both Gaston Septim, Prince of Wayrest, and Astien Valtieri, Fox of Camlorn at the Festival, but became smitten with Astien, who she began thinking of as "her fox." She slept with him after dancing together at the ball, and the two were married in secret at a small chapel in Evermore. The pair went back to Northpoint together after the Festival, with Elissa planning on getting her father's official approval and having a proper engagement and wedding with Astien. Immediately after arriving, however, Elissa learned that her father had passed away, and within the week found herself sitting in on the Council of Repute that would decide if she took the throne of Northpoint. Elissa was crowned Queen of Northpoint and High Queen of the North on the 24th of Frostfall, 4E28. Though she and Astien are married in her eyes and the eyes of the gods, Elissa has yet to announce even an engagement to the court. Trivia *Elissa is partial to dogs, and owns several hunting hounds. Her prized dog is a seven year old wolfhound named Ser Barkington. * Elissa has an extensive collection of bows and crossbows, many of which have been gifted to her by hopeful suitors over the years. While she's outgrown many of them, she has held on to them, and an entire wall of her quarters in the Seastone Keep is devoted to her collection. * Elissa's favorite book is "The Adventures of Lady Snowe and Her Seven Orcs," though due to its raunchy nature, she prefers to save it for, ahem, nighttime'' ''readings. Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Breton Category:Nobility Category:Northpoint